


¿Quién es Shiro?

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A loooooot of bunnies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Furry, Honerva pet bunnies for bad reasons, Keith secretly likes bunnies, Kosmo is scared, M/M, Shiro Shiro besto bun, Shiro crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Lance convence a Keith de cuidar de siete conejitos sin hogar por una noche.





	¿Quién es Shiro?

Palabra #15: Cena.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 2144 palabras.

**_¿Quién es Shiro?_ **

 

Sorbiendo su refresco negó con la cabeza por, en esa media hora en la cafetería, séptima vez.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, Lance… —suspiró, luchando para no enojarse como siempre— No me interesa adoptar otra mascota —rechazó con la poca diplomacia que pudo recoger— Con Kosmo estoy bien.

—¡Pero Keith! —chilló su amigo, haciendo volar papitas fritas por todas partes— ¡La protectora rescató un montón de animalitos de la granja abandonada que te conté y son muchos! ¡Hunk y yo no podemos encargarnos de todos! —parpadeó y asintió— ¡No a la vez!

Entornó los ojos y dejó de lado su vaso.

—Soy un estudiante universitario soltero que vive en un piso mugroso con un lobo bien carnívoro, ¿te parezco un candidato ideal para criar conejitos? —cuestionó.

Lance tras meditarlo unos segundos, suspiró.

—¡Créeme que a mí me duele más esto que a ti! —admitió al final— Pero ¿cómo hago? No tenemos espacio… Al menos por una noche, mientras acondicionamos el otro piso —suplicó— Allura me matará si no consigo que sean adoptados.

Keith bufó y jugó con el popote de su refresco entre los labios.

—¿Por qué una vieja loca tendría tantos conejos en una granja que luego abandonaría? Como si… huyera de algo —pensó, mordisqueando el popote.

—Se llamaba Honerva, sólo eso sabemos —encogió de hombros, minimizando esa nueva duda en la cabeza de su amigo— Ven, mira, míralos, ¡al menos míralos! Tengo las llaves —pidió, haciendo tintinear las llaves frente su cara.

Iba a rechazar por octava vez, pero se calló.

—Bueno… Sólo miraré —gruñó, acabándose su refresco y poniéndose en pie— Pero si Kosmo se los come no me haré cargo, que mi lobo tiene sus necesidades.

Lance gritó y corrió a la puerta, hasta que el grito de Keith le recordó que no habían pagado aún.

Cruzado de brazos, y maldiciendo cada segundo del trayecto a pie por lo charlatán y fastidioso que podía ser Lance cuando algo le emocionaba, llegaron al centro de adopciones. El chico abrió la puerta y cruzando pasillos con cachorritos y gatitos durmiendo en sus cubículos, entraron al trastero, que por ahora hacía de jaula improvisada para todos esos conejitos miedosos sin hogar. Keith rezongó al chocar contra un estante a reventar de escobas y cubetas.

Diablos, sí que era pequeño.

—¿Y bien? —llamó Lance de rodillas y con una enorme sonrisa. Sostenía un par de conejitos entre sus brazos. Estos removían sus naricillas a una velocidad graciosa y sus ojos negros miraban a todas partes.

Keith sin mucho entusiasmo se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Contó cada bola de pelos que daba saltitos y comenzaban a olisquearlos con curiosidad.

—Son muchos… —palideció, maldiciendo otra vez estar ahí— ¿Los esterilizaron al menos? Sino en dos días tendrás el triple de estos… —apartó asustado las manos.

Un conejito completamente blanco como la nieve le lamía los dedos.

—Sólo son siete —rio Lance, disfrutando de los conejitos escalando su cabeza y mordisqueándole el pelo— Todos son blancos, bueno unos tienen manchas, pero sabes de que te hablo —carcajeó, enseñándole unos conejitos blancos con motas negras— Oh, menos este —cargó a un conejito de completo negro y expresión gruñona— ¡Se parece a ti! —burlón.

—Serás imbécil —gruñó y lo cogió de un manotazo. El conejo negro removía la naricita y sus orejas gachas acentuaban su ceño conejil fruncido— A ver… eh… ¿cómo se trata con conejos? Eh… ¿Hola?

El conejo negro ladeó la cabeza. Sin embargo, los otros seis en el suelo le saltaron encima a Keith, derribándolo.

—¡Les agradas! —aplaudió Lance con orgullo.

—B-Bueno, eso fue fácil… —parpadeó, esquivando como podía los siete conejitos caminando de a brinquitos sobre él—¿Serán hermanos? —preguntó, resignándose a dejarse lamer por ese conejito todo blanco y mimoso.

—Se llama Shiro —dijo.

—¿Cuál? —se incorporó de codos, entrecerrando los ojos al conejo peludo sobre su cabeza.

—Todos.

—¿Qué? —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Tenían collares, y decían Shiro —explicó como cualquier cosa y comenzó a señalarlos— Este es Shiro —el conejito blanco y baboso sacudió las orejitas— Este Shiro, Shiro, este otro Shiro… —contaba tomando con la mano a uno y otro y otro—  Shiro… ¡Shiro! —le pegó uno de ojos amarillos a la cara.

Gruñó y se apartó al conejo de ojos amarillos y psicópatas de encima.

—¿Y este? —señaló al negro y malhumorado, hecho bola sobre su estómago parecía querer dormir en medio del jaleo de los demás conejitos.

—Ni idea, no tenía placa, pero tiene cara de Keith.

—Tiene cara de Sven —dijo.

—¿Sven? —enarcó la ceja— ¿Conoces a algún Sven? —burló, para de inmediato saltar de emoción— ¡¿Te gustó Sven!? ¿Te lo llevarás? —antes de Keith decidir, el moreno se le lanzó encima. En otra vida debió ser un conejo fastidioso, de seguro— ¡Por favor! ¡Al menos sólo por esta noche!

Los siete conejos se les subieron encima a ambos. El blanco lamía la mejilla de Keith, el negro mordisqueaba su guante, el de ojos amarillos tironeaba su chaqueta y los restantes intentaban acurrucarse en su axila.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Diablos… Keith.

—Me… los llevaré todos —suspiró— ¡Sólo por una noche! —añadió de golpe.

—¡Genial! —gritó victorioso— ¡Le diré a Verónica que te dé el aventón a tu apartamento! —se levantó y corrió afuera, sacudiendo los brazos de alegría.

—¡S-Si Kosmo se los come no me hago responsable! —gritó desde el trastero, siendo otra vez aplastado en una avalancha de bolas de pelos.

  * •••••



Sentado en el asiento trasero con un enorme transportador de mascotas y una caja, maldecía por enésima vez su suerte.

¿Para esto tenía amigos?

El carro de Verónica se detuvo frente a su edificio.

—¡Hasta luego, Keith! —despidió Lance cuando salió, agitando la mano desde el copiloto. Su sonrisa radiante y agradecida le hizo suspirar.

Odiaba a Lance.

Los despidió con un ademán y caminó hasta la entrada.

—¡Adiós, coleccionista de conejitos! —despidió Verónica, tocando el claxon. Keith maldijo entre dientes al sentir las miradas de los transeúntes sobre él— ¡Tu amigo es tan guapo, Lance! Y ahora cuida animalitos abandonados… Es el chico perfecto —parloteaba la mujer en voz alta, aumentándoles el bochorno— ¿De verdad que es gay? ¡Qué lást-

—¡Verónica, no empieces! —chilló Lance y le pisó el acelerador— ¡Vámonos!

Keith cruzó el vestíbulo rojo como un tomate y tomó el ascensor. Miró de reojo el pesado transportador de mascotas tembloroso entre tantos saltitos y naricitas asomando de las rendijas y pegó la cabeza al espejo.

Qué diablos acababa de hacer…

Abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por los ladridos y saltos alegres de Kosmo. Acarició su cabeza y sonrió. Dejó la caja de cartón con comida para conejos y demás insumos en la mesa y puso la transportadora en el suelo.

—Bien… —tragó saliva y abrió la reja. El conejo peludo asomó primero— Escuchen, no… no follen entre ustedes ni asusten a Kosmo, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió, viendo a los siete conejos salir, olisqueando el aire y removiendo un poco sus colas de pompón.

El conejo blanco le halló y saltó hacia él, lamiéndole la mano en agradecimiento conejil. Keith ruborizó por la ternura, para después morderse la lengua y apartarlo.

—Esto lo hago por el idiota de Lance, así que no se emocionen, bolas de pelos —quejó orgulloso.

Kosmo asomó, olisqueando a los conejos con las orejas gachas

—Te traje la cena —le dijo al lobo, recibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de Sven— Bueno, no, no, dejaré de bromear con eso —suspiró con una sonrisa tensa— Son amigos, no te los comas, ¿okay? —indicó, frotando las orejas del lobo— No son masticables.

El lobo acercó la patita a tocar la cabeza de Sven. Soltó un ladrido aterrado y huyó a su habitación

—¿Kosmo? —parpadeó con extrañeza. Clavó sus ojos a Sven, que cerró los ojos complacido— Bien… eres un conejito raro… —sintió una gotita de sudor correr su sien.

Pero el temor duró poco, soltando un grito y sacudiendo el brazo. Ese conejito de ojos amarillos mordisqueaba su mano sin soltarle. Lo jaló del pescuezo y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Shiro? ¡Me mordiste! —regañó.

El conejo blanco con manchas más joven que estaba en su regazo saltó con las orejas gachas de tristeza.

Keith bufó y le acarició.

—Tu no… —disculpó— El… el… otro Shiro —regresó sus ojos al conejo de ojos amarillos, que intentaba volver a morderlo— Diablos —resopló y lo regresó al suelo con los demás— Deberé diferenciarlos entre ustedes —solucionó.

Cargó al más pequeño y de manchas blancas y negras y lo examinó.

—Tu… serás Shiro joven —picó su frente. Lo soltó y cargó al enteramente blanco que no dejaba de querer lamerle— Tu: Shiro blanco —miró al otro— Shiro normal, Shiro pelo largo —los iba señalando, hasta que se dejó llevar y enarcó la ceja— Shiro… y su gemelo malvado Shiro —rio, evitando que el de ojos amarillos volviera a morder— Ah, y Sven —y el conejo negro frunció el ceño— Bien, todos los Shiros. Y Sven —se premió mentalmente, mirándolos con atención.

Se levantó, quitándose a Shiro blanco y Shiro joven del regazo.

—Me ducharé para pedir la cena —se sacudió los pelos de los pantalones y caminó a la puerta del baño— ¿Los conejos pueden comer pizza? —se preguntó a sí mismo, escuchando dentro su cabeza el chillido horrorizado de Lance. Negó con la cabeza y tomó la toalla— Ya vengo, Shiros y Sven, jueguen y eso, ¡pero no se reproduzcan! —recordó cerrando la puerta.

Un destello violeta iluminó momentáneamente la sala de estar…

Bajo la regadera se pudo relajar un poco.

Podría haberse quedado toda la noche ahí, pero las ganas de una pizza con extra queso y la nueva responsabilidad que tenía con Lance le obligó a cerrar la llave.

Un golpe sordo y platos cayéndose le hicieron casi resbalar de la ducha.

—¿Shiros? ¿Sven? —se envolvió con torpeza una toalla a la cintura y salió rápidamente del baño.

Casi se le cae la toalla de la impresión.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Siete hombres con orejas y colas esponjosas hacían jaleo en la sala. Uno con el sobrio traje de un Almirante y cabellos blancos como la nieve merodeaba el lugar totalmente fascinado, uno con harapos y largo cabellos blancos y negros metía la mano a las cajas de cereal y se los comía con hambre, otro de cabello corto como el Almirante, pero con sólo un mechón blanco corría persiguiendo a otro… como él, pero de ojos amarillos y que reía como lunático. Ah, y estaba trepado de las alacenas.

Y otro igualito a esos dos, pero con uniforme militar, cabello negro ni con la rara cicatriz de los demás hablaba animado con ese otro al rincón abrazado a sus rodillas y orejas de conejo negro.

Se parecían entre sí, mejor dicho…

¿¡Eran la misma persona!?

¡¿Eran los conejos?!

Retrocedió, chocando contra la pared, atrayendo la atención de ellos.

—¡Miren! Es nuestro salvador —señaló el Almirante, con los ojos centellando de emoción— ¡Nos salvó de la Bruja y del trastero que olía a pies!

El tipo de ojos amarillos se colgó de la lámpara y se le arrojó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. Keith chilló pálido como un papel. El de traje militar y pelo negro gateó hacia él, picando su mejilla con el dedo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó sonriente.

Keith lo apartó de un manotazo y retrocedió, amarrándose la toalla suelta entre grititos de pánico.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? —reclamó rojo de bochorno— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!?

—¡Soy Shiro! —se presentó con una pose de orgullo el Almirante.

—¡No, yo soy Shiro! —replicó el uniformado militar.

—¡Noff yo soe Shiwo! —se unió a la pelea el de pelo largo escupiendo cereal a todos lados.

—¡Yo soy Shiro! —gritó con voz gruesa y espeluznante el de ojos amarillos letales.

—¡Y yo su hermano gemelo Hiro! —posó a su lado el otro— ¡Y soy un paladín! —blandió la espada imaginaria y saltó al sofá.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Eres Shiro! ¡Aquí no hay ningún Hiro! —replicó el Almirante con el ceño fruncido.

Dudó de llamar a la policía, lanzarse semidesnudo por la ventana y clamar por ayuda u orinarse encima para despertar de ese sueño extraño.

—¡Cállense todos! —ordenó el más joven de todos y uniforme— ¡Soy el verdadero Shiro! No les hagas caso… —si dirigió a Keith, posando la mano a su hombro y con la otra acariciar su mejilla— ¿Tu nombre…?

Keith tragó grueso, siendo de repente rodeado por esos siete gemelos mitad conejo mitad humanos o lo que fueran.

Ruborizó.

Eran guapos, no podía negarlo.

—K-Keith… —balbuceó, sintiéndose hervir cuando seis de ellos con las orejas en alto de alegría y sonriéndole se le echaron encima— M-Me llamo Keith…

Bueno… quizás no estaría mal dejarlos con él una noche más…

—Y yo me llamo Sven, o como sea —dijo el de cabello medio largo y orejas negras, cruzado de brazos.

Debería pedir más de una pizza con extra queso esta vez…


End file.
